


[Art] The Path of Fireflies

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Art, Art for Fic, Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, DCBB 2014, Dean in Glasses, Digital Art, Domestic, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage, Photos, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCBB 2014] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2375327/chapters/5246723">"The Path of Fireflies"</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway">museaway</a><br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.<br/> <br/>After his humanity is restored, Dean wakes up in bed with Castiel, a wedding ring, and no memory of the past twelve years. The reality passes every test he knows, but something's off. Something's wrong — really wrong — and it might just be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Path of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path of Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375327) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! 
> 
> deviantArt Link: [Here](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/gallery/47992486/SUPERNATURAL) & [here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/gallery/6585841/DIGITAL-ART)  
> Tumblr Link: [Here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/99109154912/title-the-path-of-fireflies-author-museaway) & [here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/100547530172/title-the-path-of-fireflies-author-museaway) & [here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/99005829172/museaway-author-museaway-artist-nonexistenz)


End file.
